


Undertale: the Movie fan script

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the video game, Deceased parent, Eight year old, Fan made movie script, Gen, If Undertale was a movie, Little Girl - Freeform, Runaway, Step Mother - Freeform, The Underground (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Here is my take on what Undertale would be like if I was to ever to get a movie, it tells the story of Frisk, an Eight year old girl who runs away from home after believing her Father and his new girlfriend don't want her around anymore only to fall into a huge hole in MT. Ebott and make her way through the world of monsters in order to get home.





	Undertale: the Movie fan script

**SCENE 1**

  
  


We see a book laying on what appears to be a table, the book is reddish-brown in colour, the word UNDERTALE is written on the front on shining gold letters. We see a small hand opening the book to reveal the first page which has a picture of what appears to be some kind of Monster standing with a human. We then hear a child's voice reading the first passage.

  
  


Child (V.O):A long time ago, there was two races ruled over Earth, the Humans and the Monsters

 

  
  


the voice sounds like that of a little girl, we see the small hand turning over to the next page to reveal a picture of the Humans and Monsters now engaged in some form of battle.

  
  


Child (V.O):Unfortunately, one day, a huge war broke out between the two races which went on for many many years.

 

  
  


We see the child's hand turning the next page which now reveals another picture of the monsters placed underneath some kind of Mountain with the humans standing above.

  
  


Child (V.O): After a long Battle, the Humans were victorious and they sealed the Monsters underground with a really powerful magical spell and the Monsters were never seen or heard from Again.

 

Man:(V.O): Frisk, lights out, it's past 9:30!

 

**INT: Child's bedroom-night**

****

We see a little girl with her back to us wearing lilac coloured Pyjamas sitting at a desk underneath a large window, we see a huge mountain outside the window in the distance. The girl gets up from the Desk but leaves the book laying open on it, this is Frisk,8, dark brown hair reaches just the tip of her shoulders, her room is that of a typical child's room, a small four poster bed sits in the middle of this child's room. Frisk walks towards in and climbs in before picking up a framed photo which sits on the bedside table to her right hand side.

 

 

 

Frisk: Goodnight Mommy.

 

Frisk gives the photo a small peck before setting it back on the bedside table. She then lays down under the covers and stares out the window, looking at the huge mountain in the distance, the mountain is Mt. Ebbott. The camera shows the huge mountain outside the window before we fade out.

**FADE IN**

**SCENE 2**

**INT: Kitchen-Breakfast table-Morning**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk sits at the table in the kitchen dressed in a Stripy Blue and Pink Sweater, she is eating cereal whilst reading the book she was reading the previous evening. A news broadcast can be heard on the radio which sits in the middle of the table.

 

Radio:(O.S): And here is This morning's headlines, local police are looking to seal off the area around MT. Ebott due to the number of disappearances in recent moves and they say by sealing off the area it will reduce to risk of more children going missing after six children went in that area only to be never seen or heard from again, and now for today's weather.

 

Frisk still has her eyes glued on the book whilst eating her Breakfast at the same time. We see a well dressed woman in her late 30s enter behind Frisk, this is new step mother, Karen, she gives Frisk a disapproving look as she enters.

 

 

Karen: No reading at the breakfast table young lady, you know the rules.

 

She removes the book from the table whilst Frisk looks at her with disaprovement, it's clear that the child does not like this woman. We then see a tall man in his early 40s enter, this is Frisk's Dad, Pete.

 

 

Pete(teasing): you know if you read too much you'll end up falling inside the book.

 

Frisk:We both know that isn't true

 

Pete chuckles and ruffles the child's hair before sitting across from her at the table, Karen shortly joins the two of them and gives Frisk a look of disaprovement.

 

Karen: Why on earth do you spend all your time reading silly thing anyway, you should be out playing with kids of your own age, not cooped up in doors all day with your head stuck in some book.

 

Frisk: Because I like it and besides, I haven't made at least on friend here ever since me and Daddy moved in here.

 

The girl finishes her cereal and pushes the bowl forward. Pete clears his throat which indicates that he is trying to tell Frisk not to leave her dirty bowl in the middle of the table. She gets the hint and takes the bowl to the sing before returning to the table.

 

 

Karen: Well maybe if you spend more time playing outside than indoors with your head in that book twenty four seven then maybe you'll have a chance at making some friends and that won't happen if you spend all your time reading some silly story from a silly old story book. What's so special about it anyway?

 

We close up on Frisk who's mouth is beginning to tremble and water begins top fill up her eyes indicating that she is about to cry.

 

 

Pete: Karen, I don't think you understand?

 

Karen glares at Pete as Frisk begins to sob. It seems perfectly clear that this book means more to her than what it seems to be.

 

Karen: I believe I do, Frisk should be interacting with kids of her own age, not reading some silly old book all day, she's Eight years old for heaven's sake and she should be out there playing with other kids, not have her head stuck in some silly old story book all day.

 

Frisk shoots a hard glare at Karen, her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet with tears.

 

 

Frisk(Angry and Sobbing): It isn't just some silly old book, my Mommy gave it to be before she died, I thought you would understand but it's obvious  that you don't understand anything.

 

 

She gets up from the table and runs out the kitchen and up the stairs. We cut to Karen who appears to be regretting what she had just said.

 

 

Karen: Oh, I didn't realize it meant that much to her.

 

Pete: Frisk is very attached to that book, it's the one thing that reminds her of her Mother and it hit her pretty hard after she passed away, the two of them were pretty close.

 

Karen: I understand, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I just don't want her to be one of those kids who doesn't have any friends, she's a great kid and it wouldn't be fair to see her without a least one friend.

 

Pete nods, indicating that he understands what Karen is talking about.

 

 

Karen: You know I care about Frisk as if she was my own little girl and I don't want to see her unhappy and you know I wouldn't take away something that is precious to her but I don't want her to be cooped up all day, she needs to be around other kids because she's spending way too much time by herself.

 

Pete:hey you do know there's a summer camp opening this weekend, maybe we should send her there for the summer, that way she'll be around other kids, she'll love it.

 

Karen: That sounds like a good idea, should I call her down and we can both suggest it to her?

 

Pete: not right now, she seemed really upset back there, give her a while.

 

Karen: Okay.

 

**SCENE 3**

 

**INT: Frisk's room-Frisk's bed-Morning**

 

We see Frisk curled up on her bed, she appears to have calmed down a little but her cheeks are still wet with tears and eyes are red and puffy. She sits up and takes hold of the framed photo of her late Mother.

 

Frisk:I can't believe she called the last ever present you gave to me silly, she just doesn't understand, she thinks she can tell me what to do but she has no right, you were my Mommy, she isn't, I wish she would stop acting like she is because she ain't.

 

Pete(O.S): Frisk, can you come down here, me and Karen need to speak to you about something.

 

With a huge sigh, Frisk quickly wipes her tear stained cheeks before putting the framed photo back on her side table. She then slides off the bed and heads downstairs.

 

**INT: Living room-Morning**

Frisk enters as Karen walks over before crouching down at her level. Frisk quickly wipes her cheeks again, indicating that they are still wet with tears.

 

Karen: I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, I had no idea how much that book meant to you and the reason I want you to be out hanging with other kids is because I don't want to see you be lonely for the rest of your life, I hope you understand what I'm talking about.

 

Frisk nods, like an 8 year old would to an adult.

 

Karen: Good girl, now come sit over here for a minute, me and your daddy want to talk about something.

 

she brings Frisk over to the couch which sits in the middle of the room, the child perches herself in the middle whilst the two adults sit at either side of her.

 

Frisk: What do you want to talk to me about?

 

Pete: Well you see the thing is sweetheart, me and Karen have been looking at summer camps and there is one opening this summer not far from here and I thought it would be a great idea to allow you to spend the summer there, that way you'll get to mix with other kids plus they have all sorts of fun activities, so, what do you think?

 

Frisk looks down at the floor for a couple of seconds before looking back up. She turns to Pete with what appears to be an angry and hurt expression.

 

Frisk: Do I have to go?

 

Karen: Well we reckon it will be good for you, you're spending way too much time in the house, you need to be out in the fresh air and we thought that sending you to summer camp will be a good idea.

 

Frisk:Well you can't make me go, you're not my Mommy and you never will be. I know why you're sending me to summer camp, it's because you don't want me around, you just want to be together by yourselves without me getting in the way.

 

Pete: No that isn't true Frisk, you don't...

 

Frisk( interrupting): Well that's no problem, perhaps i'll just disappear forever and then you'll be happy (angrily points at karen) and it's clearly obvious she doesn't want me around. She just wants you all to herself.

 

Karen: Now that isn't true, I want you and your daddy to both be in my life.

 

Now in tears, Frisk stands up from the couch, fist's clenched as she glares angrily at Karen.

 

Frisk: Shut up you stupid Idiot, I hate you and I wish you never met my daddy, I wish you never married him and I wish it was you who got ran over and died instead of my real mommy, you're not my mommy and you never will be. Well if you want me gone then I'll make it happen, I'll make myself disappear and you'll never ever see me again.

 

We see Frisk running out of the room and towards the front door as both Karen and Pete chase after her.

 

Pete(as Frisk opens the front door and runs out):FRISK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE!

 

**EXT: Neighbourhood-Day-Front yard**

Pete runs out the front door and begins scanning the neighbourhood trying to find Frisk. We cut to his POV of the neighbourhood, we see children playing, riding on bikes, playing soccer, we see a man mowing his lawn and some people washing their cars but there is no sign of Frisk anywhere. We cut back to Pete who is now looking really worried as Karen joins him.

 

Pete: I can't find her anywhere, my little girl's gone.

 

Karen: She couldn't have got far, come on let's go inside and call the police, I'm sure they'll be able to find her.

 

Karen leads a now worried looking Pate back inside the house, the front door closes and we fade out.

 

**FADE IN:**

**SCENE 4**

**EXT; STREETS-CITY-DAY**

We see Frisk walking through the city streets, tears are still strolling down her cheeks. She is no longer running but walking fast, an angry look on her face as more tears stream down her cheeks. She angrily brushes them away.

 

Frisk: I hate her, I really really hate her, she can't tell me what to do, she's not my mommy, she's just some stupid stuck up snot lady who married my daddy. 

 

Frisk hears what sounds like sirens from behind her. The little girl turns around to see a Police car driving up the road. It stops and a Policeman steps out, he walks towards Frisk.

 

Policeman: Are you Frisk, your daddy called and told us you ran away, why don't you come with us and we'll take you home.

 

A scared frisk backs away, thinking she is trouble.

 

Frisk(Shaking her head): No!

 

She turns and runs down a nearby alleyway, we cut to the Policeman who is now speaking into a walkie talkie device.

 

Policeman: This is officer Fox, I've found the little girl that guy reported missing earlier but she ran off, yeah, okay, I'm on it.

 

He puts away his walkie talkie and runs through the same alleyway that Frisk ran into. We then cut to Frisk who has now ran out of the alleyway and is now running towards a woodland area, we see MT.Ebbott towering in the distance.

 

Policeman(O.S): Frisk, stop, you don't need to run away, you're not in any trouble.

 

Frisk ignores him and continues running towards the mountain area, ignoring the keep out signs, she proceeds to run into that area as we hear the Policeman off screen.

 

Policeman(O.S): Stop! You can't go in there.

 

We cut to the Policeman who has now stopped chasing after Frisk, he instead stands at the entrance of the mountain area. He takes out his walkie talkie.

 

Policeman: Hey it's Officer Fox here again, I lost the girl, she ran straight into the area near MT. Ebbott, no, no, there's no way i'm going in there, it's giving off a bad vibe, there's nothing more I can do now, the kid's done for.

**EXT: MT EBBOTT FOREST-NEAR AFTERNOON**

We cut to Frisk who is still running through the forest, large trees surround the area, making it easy for a small child like Frisk to hide in.

 

Frisk: I'm not going back, I'm not, that woman isn't the boss off me.

 

The girl continues to run, not taking any notice of where she is going. She runs into a cave and doesn't see the large gaping hole in the middle or the piece of vine sticking up before it's too late. We she Frisk disappearing down the hole, screaming as she trips over the vine. Her screams echos through the now empty cave as we fade out.

 

**FADE IN:**

**SCENE 5**

**EXT: BOTTOM OF THE CAVE-AFTERNOON**

We see a close up of Frisk laying on what appears to be a bed of yellow Flowers, her eyes are closed but she appears to be unhurt. Her eyes suddenly snap open and she gasps, sitting up to find herself in some dark cavern.

 

Frisk(scared): wha..?

 

Frisk looks up and we see the top of the cavern from her POV, sun shines down through the hole and we see that it is far too high for her to climb up to.

 

Frisk: No please, no.

 

She stands up and rushes over to the wall before attempting to climb out but there is nothing for her to grip onto. However, she continues this attempt as we hear a voice off screen.

 

Voice: You won't be able to get out the way you came kid.

 

Hearing the voice, Frisk stops attempting to climb out and begins looking around, trying to find where the mysterious voice is coming from. 

 

Frisk: Wh-who said that?

 

Voice: over here buddy.

 

Frisk picks up a nearby stick and holds it firmly in her hand as the mysterious voice begins to chuckle. It's voice sounds similar to that of Sponge-bob square-pants. 

 

Frisk: I can't see you, show yourself.

 

Voice: Look behind you.

 

Frisk does so and sees a Flower planted in the ground right behind her, it has six yellow petals and stands a couple of inches shorter than Frisk. The first thing she notices is that it has a face, two beady little eyes and a mouth, it smiles at her. 

 

Flower: Howdy!

 

We cut to Frisk who screams and falls on her behind, she points the stick at the Flower in a defensive stance as it chuckles in amusement.

 

Flower(teasing): What's the matter, never seen a talking Flower before?

 

Frisk shakes her head, still brandishing the stick. The girl is too much in shock to say anything.

 

Flower: Well, that's the power of the underground you see.

 

Frisk: The, the Underground?

 

Flower: That's right friend, you're in the underground, now, why don't you put that stick down, I ain't gonna hurt ya, what harm can I do anyway, I'm just a helpless little Flower.

 

It buries itself into the ground only to resurface mere seconds later right next to Frisk. She still appears to a little weary of this strange creature. 

 

Flower: Name's Flowey by the way, Flowey the Flower, and what's your name?

 

Frisk: Well my name is...

 

Flowey: Actually let's not worry about that, we've got more important things to deal with, such as me giving you a run down on how things run down here.

 

Frisk: What do you mean?

 

Flowey: Well obviously you're new around here right, and seeing as i'm the only one around, then I'll be the one who will show you how things work down here in the underground.

 

We cut to Frisk who is nodding as she takes it all in before a small shining heart shaped object suddenly appears  before here eyes.

 

Frisk: What is that?

 

she reaches out to touch it and as she does, it ripples, like water. Amused, Frisk giggles and continues to poke it, making it ripple some more.

 

Flowey: Hey now be careful with that, that's your soul, down here you can see your own soul, pretty neat huh?

 

Frisk: But how is that possible, I thought your soul was invisible.

 

Flowey: Well up on the surface yes, but with the power of the Underground, your soul can be seen from outside your body, but yours appears to be weak right now and the Underground is home to some very mean and nasty monsters who'll tear you to little pieces once they set eyes on you.

 

We cut back to Frisk who is now looking a little uneasy but Flowey doesn't seem to notice. He puts his face up close to Frisk's, studying her.

 

Flowey: But what puzzles me is as to how someone really young like yourself all the way out here, wait, let me guess, you were hiding in the cave up above during a game of hide and seek with your friends and you tripped and fell down the big hole or maybe perhaps you're a run away who unfortunately ended up down here whilst running away.

 

Frisk: Try the second option.

 

Flowey: So you're a runaway, let me guess, your parents are trying to tell you what to do, not letting you have any fun, is that it?

 

Frisk: How about sending me away to some stupid old camp because my Daddy's new girlfriend wants him all to herself.

 

Flowey: Jeez that sounds rough buddy, but hey, if you're feeling angry or upset then your old buddy Flowey will make everything so much better.

 

Frisk watches as a cloud of what appears to be small white seeds suddenly materialise in mid air. She blinks her eyes in confusion.

 

Frisk: what are those?

 

 Flowey: What these things, these things right here and called Friendliness pellets kid and not only will they make all your troubles go away, no no no, they also give you love which will make your weak soul grow more stronger than it is and when it's stronger, it's be much more difficult for those nasty monsters down here to harm you. Okay, get ready and try and catch as many as you can.

 

Smiling, Frisk gets to her feet and reaches out towards the Pellets as they float through the air. One of them connects with her hand and the little girl screams in pain before collapsing to the ground. An evil chuckle can be heard and we cut to Flowey, his friendly expression suddenly replaced by a more sinister and evil one. Frisk gasps in fear and backs away as a trail of vines begin to snake towards her.

 

Flowey: You Idiot, I can't believe you actually fell for all that, wow, you are so gullible, well, let me tell you how things really work down in, in this world, it's kill or be killed.

 

The vines wrap around Frisk and lift her her up, suspending her in mid-air, she screams in terror as Flowey somehow extends himself so that he is at eye level with Frisk, his eyes are now dark with little shiny red pin pricks in the middle, he smiles evilly, showing of a row of sharp teeth. Frisk's terrified screams are now reduced to whimpers of fear.

 

Frisk(whimpering): Let me go, P-Please (looks around as if trying to find someone else) help me, somebody, please, anyone.

 

Flowey: Call for help all you want you little brat but no one's going to come, it's just you and me down here, now (more friendliness pellets appear) DIE!

 

Flowey cackles evilly as the pellets slowly begin to drift towards Frisk who is now struggling to escape from the vines. Before they can reach the girl, an unknown woman's voice is heard off the screen.

 

Woman(O.S): leave this child alone you awful creature.

 

Flowey looks towards the source of the voice and hisses before being knocked away by a large blueish white flame. The Vines release their grip on Frisk and she falls to the ground as a figure approaches.

 

Woman(O.S): what an awful and terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent little human child.

 

Whimpering, Frisk looks up and we cut to a tall woman, she has a goat like appearance and wears a long purple robe with some strange symbol imprinted on the front. This is Toriel. She approaches Frisk who is now backing away in fear, still shaken up by her recent encounter with Flowey.

 

Frisk: Who are you, what do you want from me?

 

Toriel chuckles lightly and crouches down to Frisk's level. She places a hand on the child's shoulder.

 

Toriel: You need not be afraid little one, my name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins, I came down here to check if any humans fell down here, this is what I do everyday and i must say, you're the first human to come down here in such a long time.

 

Frisk is unsure of what to make of Toriel, she appears friendly but so did Flowey before he revealed what appeared to be his true nature. She looks in the direction where Flowey had been knocked away by the flame.

 

Frisk: Did you kill that Flower thing?

 

Toriel: No, I just merely scared him off, It is not in my nature to harm any creature, now (she stands up and offers her hand to Frisk) shall we leave this place and go to my home.

 

We cut to Frisk who is a little hesitant. Toriel seems to take notice of this and gives the little girl a reassuring smile.

 

Toriel: I know you're probably feeling scared and confused right now but i can assure you that whilst your with me, no harm will come to you.

 

Frisk:You promise?

 

Toriel: You have my word my child, now (offers Frisk her hand again) come with me and i'll take you to a place of safety.

 

Knowing that Toriel seems trustworthy, Frisk takes her hand and she leads the child out of the cavern and through a huge door. They disappear from sight. We then cut to Flowey who is hidden in the shadows, cackling evilly as his eyes glow red in the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
